bighero6botfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Team
Team is the second icon on the game menu. The Team section is basically where players can manage their Bot Teams. This might involve editing their Bot Team lineup, levelling up or evolving Bots, and other things such as viewing the list of Bots and Evolution Materials that the players acquired while doing missions. Edit Team Choosing the right Bots can mean the difference between victory and failure. Players can create the perfect team by editing their Team. How to edit team 1. Tap Team on the lower part of the game screen. 2. On the Team Management Screen, players can easily edit their Team by tapping the Bot Slots. On the next screen, the list of the player's Bots will appear and from there they can choose which Bots they want to use in their Teams. 3. Players can also create upto 5 different teams and they can quickly switch between those teams by tapping the Edit Team on the Team Management screen. The screen below will then appear. From there, players can also change/remove their Bots by tapping on the Bot Slots. Tips *When choosing Bots, players must take note of their Team cost. Once the players reached their cost limits, they can no longer add Bots to their Team. Level Up Bots automatically earn XP when used in Missions. Accessing the Level Up function in the Team menu will further level up the player's Bots by fusing Bots together. How to Level Up 1. On the Team menu, tap the Level Up button. 2. On the next screen, choose the Bot that will be leveled up from the list. 3. Choose the Microbots that will be used for leveling up. 4. Finally, tap the Level Up button on the lower part of the screen. Note that leveling up Bots costs Gold Coins. Tips *Use Bots of the same color to increase chances of earning an XP bonus. *Leveling Up a Bot's Bot Skill follow the same procedure. However, instead of fusing Bots of the same color, players must use a bot with the same Bot Skill in order to do this. Unlike normal leveling up, Skill level Up also doesn't guarantee 100% success rate. My Bots In here, players can view the list of all the current Bots in their possession. By clicking one of the Bots, players can see more information about that Bot such as its stats, Bot Skill, and Leader Skill. How to View your Bot List 1. Go to Team Management section and tap My Bots. 2. The list will appear on the next screen. Players can sort their Bots based on the Bots' Level, HP, Rarity, Cost, Attack, Recovery, Element and Newness. How to Sell Bots 1. On the My Bots screen, tap the Sell button. 2. Choose the Bots that will be sold. 3. Tap Sell. Tips *To avoid accidental selling of Bots, players can lock them by tapping the Lock button on that Bots screen. *Bots that are currently in-use cannot also be sold. *Expand Bot Inventory by levelling up or through Shop. Evolve Bots have multiple tiers of Evolution. Collect the Parts needed needed to evolve your Bot and unleash their true potential. How to Evolve Bots 1. Go to the Team Management Menu and tap Evolve. 2. Then from the list, tap the Bot that will be evolved. Take note that only Bots with maxed level can be evolved. 3. On the next screen, players can see the Bot's form before and after the Evolution. Evolution can't be performed if the required Parts and/or Gold Coins are insufficient. 4. Finally, tap Evolve. Parts Evolution Bot Parts are materials that players need to evolve their Bots into their stronger forms. They come in five elemental attributes and types. Types *'Plugs' *'Cranks' *'Connectors' *'Gears' *'Prismatic Sprocket' List 1. To view the list of all the Evolution Bot Parts that players have collected through Missions, players must tap Parts on the Team Management Menu. 2. The list will appear on the next screen with the numbers of Evolution Bot Parts currently in player's possession indicated on the lower left part of each icon. 3. By tapping one of Evolution Bot Parts, more information about where it can be found (e.g. events, missions) can also be seen. Category:Gameplay